


Nothing Helps Me Sleep Like The Sound Of Your Voice

by JeanieNitro



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanieNitro/pseuds/JeanieNitro
Summary: Nursey can't sleep. Dex can't understand why Nurse is texting him from 2 feet away.





	Nothing Helps Me Sleep Like The Sound Of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Written slapdash on my phone and completely unbeta'd. I think I caught all the tense changes but probably not. This is literally my first published fanfic ever so please be kind :)

It's midnight thirty and Dex is finally almost asleep, eyes closed, the sound of Nursey breathing in the bunk below him, when his phone chimes. _I thought I put it on silent_ , he grumbles to himself. He goes to switch it to do not disturb mode for night time but checks the notifications out of habit and realizes it's a text from Nursey.

 **Nursey:** hey

Dex answers before he can stop himself. Although why Nursey would be texting him when he could literally just talk is beyond him.

 **Dex:** hey

A second text comes through before he can even blink.

 **Nursey:** I can't sleep

 **Dex:** Well I can. So goodnight.

Dex turns the screen off and stuffs his phone back under his pillow. Seconds later, it dings again and he realizes that he'd gotten too caught up in texting Nursey back to actually turn his phone on silent. He huffs in annoyance and pulls the phone back out. Sure enough, Nursey has texted him again. Another one comes through before he can even get the phone unlocked.

 **Nursey:** Harsh  
**Nursey:** Don't leave me like that dude

 **Dex:** Go the fuck to sleep, Nurse

 **Nursey:** But I CAN'T Dex  
**Nursey:** What part of can't don't you understand

 **Dex:** I don't see how keeping me awake is going to make you fall asleep faster. Especially since looking at your phone has been proven to make it harder to sleep

 **Nursey:** Ur no fun dex  
**Nursey:** Live a little

 **Dex:** "Living" means "not dying" which I definitely will if you keep me up any later since I have class at 8:00am

 **Nursey:** Deeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxx

Dex stuffs his phone under his pillow again. "Seriously, Nursey?" He asks into the darkness.

Dex's phone chimes and he realizes that he once again forgot to turn it on silent. "Nurse, I will murder in your sleep if you don't cut this out right now," he says. He navigates to the settings and turns his phone on do not disturb before even looking at the notification. After making sure the sound is off, he takes a quick glance at the messages again.

 **Nursey:** Yes seriously  
**Nursey:** How can you murder me in my sleep if I'm not asleep  
**Nursey:** Help me out bro  
**Nursey:** Explain coding to me or something

Dex sighs.

 **Dex:** I'm not typing out how to write a for loop, Nursey

 **Nursey:** then explain it to me out loud

Dex turns off his phone and stuffs it under his pillow again. He scrubs a hand over his eyes and rolls over onto his back, staring up at the glow stars Nurse had insisted on putting on the ceiling. "Fine," he says, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"So, the purpose of a for loop is to repeat a set of actions over and over until a certain condition is met. You might use it to repeat something for every item in a list, for example." Dex continues explaining until Nursey's breathing starts to slow and even out. "Is that what you were looking for?" He asks, not really expecting an answer.

Nursey mumbles something into his pillow that sounds suspiciously like "You're the best, Dex."

"Well I'm going to sleep now, so goodnight, Nursey," Dex says, rolling onto his side and pulling the blanket around him.

As he's slipping into sleep, Dex hears a faint "Night, Dex" from below him, and he smiles into his pillow.


End file.
